European Heartache
by Rockgirl28
Summary: Nora and George have planned another vacation,this time to Disney world!What happens when Casey "accidentally" books a flight for her and Derek to Paris?Will Derek and Casey's love grow stronger or will Casey fall head over heels for a hot new guy? Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay everybody, here it is, the sequel to Beach Bummer! The title name was thought of by DomiRae! Once again, Congratulations Domi! Okay so on with the story! : ) P.S. this takes place a year after Beach Bummer. **

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD.

****Casey's P.O.V. ****

I had been sitting in Derek's room for about an hour now. He wanted me to help him with a song, a song that he was going to write for me. Our 1 year anniversary is coming up and for a gift he wants to write me a song but since he's not good with all the romantic, lovey stuff he asked me to help him, as long as I act surprised when he plays it. Our parents still don't know about our relationship but of course Edwin and Lizzie do. Their research had brought them into Derek's room to uncover some secrets and they uncovered a big one when they caught us making out.

"Look Casey please just help me with this next verse and then I promise I'll do the rest by myself." I had been trying to get Derek to write the rest on his own so far I han't been successful.

"Derek this is the last verse." He smirked at me.

"Exactly!" I picked up one of his pillows and threw it at him, but he ducked and it hit the lamp causing it to wobble slightly before crashing to the ground.

"Derek, Casey get down here!" I could hear George yelling from downstairs, he had obviously heard the lamp.

"Nice Case, now we're going to get grounded." Derek said after he opened the door. We still had to act like we hated each other.

"Well it's your fault, you were the one who ducked!" I shot back.

"I wouldn't have had to duck if you hadn't thrown that pillow." I saw George and my mom standing in front of the T.V. like they were when they announced we were going on a Disney cruise trip. Edwin, Lizzie and Marti were sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Derek and Casey sit down." My mom said calmly.

Derek and I gave each other a quick glance before cautiously sitting down.

"Okay kids we have good news! We're going on another vacation!" George said excitedly. I saw Derek lean forward and I prayed he wouldn't mention the lamp. My prayers were ignored.

"So this isn't about the lamp?" Derek questioned.

"What lamp?" My mom asked suspicious.

"Never mind." Derek said quickly.

"Okay guys you can go back upstairs." George said pointing to the stairs.

As soon as Derek and I got to the stairs I heard my mom's voice say, "Except you two."

Derek and I slowly turned around, we were busted.

"Couch. Now!" George's voice commanded. I did as I was told and sat on the couch, but Derek however sat in his recliner.

"Derek sit on the couch next to Casey." George said in his voice that was one below yelling. Derek had a look of fear on his face as he quickly sat on the couch next to me, making sure he wasn't too close to me. We didn't want to get the rents suspicious.

"Now what's this about a lamp?" My mother asked calmly.

"Well Casey threw a pillow at me but because she has a horrible aim she missed and it hit the lamp." Derek said trying to be extra mean.

"I do not and I wouldn't have missed if you hadn't ducked!" I shot back.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" George was yelling now, not a good sign. Derek and I stopped talking and looked at George.

"Since we're going on vacation we can't punish you now, but we can punish you on the trip by making you two sleep together on vacation."

"WHAT!" Derek and I said at the same time. Secretly though this was a dream come true.

"I don't want to hear it, now you two go up to your rooms and think about what you've done." Derek just rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. I apologized to my parents before following Derek upstairs.

I had only been up in my room for 5 minutes and already I was bored out of my mind. I had already read all of the books on my shelf. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it,

_Note to self: Go to book store this weekend and pick up some new books._

I slid the note into my purse then flopped back down on my bed. I suddenly heard music coming from Lizzie's room which gave me an idea. I could listen to my iPod to pass the time! I quickly grabbed it off the shelf and started dancing.

****Derek's P.O.V. ** **

I have to get out of here! My dad is guarding my room and Nora's guarding Casey's plus our windows have been boarded up. The only thing that hasn't been boarded up is the… air vent. I grinned evilly, all I needed to do was go through the air vent and it will lead me downstairs so I can get to some food! I quickly unscrewed the vent and crawled through. I could barely fit in here, maybe Casey had a point, I should sto eating chips. Or I could just switch to low fat chips! I had brought Edwin's map of the vents with me, hopefully I'll be able to find the dowstairs one without problem, if only Edwin hadn't given all of the rooms code names.

"Yes I found it!" Wait why did I say that out loud? I quietly pushed open the vent and climbed out, only to find out that I wasn't in the living room, I was in Casey's room. I sighed and looked at the map, Edwin had switched up Casey's room and the living room. He is so dead!

Casey didn't seem to notice me so I quickly tried to get back up into the vent, until I heard an almost blood-curling scream, a scream that caused me to fall backwards off the bed and onto Casey's dresser. I heard a worried cry of "Derek!" and saw Casey run toward me before everything went black.  
**A/N: Cliffhanger, sorry! Please review, I love it when you do! Hey a rhyme! **

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

****Derek's P.O.V. ** **

I could feel a sharp pain in my back, a pain so strong that I think if I moved one muscle it would a send an unbearable amount of pain through me. None the less I opened my eyes, which surprisingly didn't hurt. I was greeted by an all white room and I mean ALL white. White sheets, curtains, walls, floors, you name it and it was white. I finally saw a bit of color when I looked at the couch and saw my family sleeping on top of it. My dad was on the end with his head propped up on his elbow and Nora was sleeping beside him with her head on his shoulder. Lizzie and Edwin were on the other side in almost the exact position as my dad and Nora. I smirked at them, I always knew they liked each other. As for Marti she was curled up on the floor at their feet, she almost looked like the kitty she used to pretend to be. The only person I didn't see was Casey, I looked around for her. She wasn't near the family, she wasn't by the door, she wasn't by the window either. I was about to check the other side of the room when I felt a movement around my chest area. When I looked down I saw Casey right beside me with her head on my chest. She had a tear on her cheek and I gently brushed it away with my thumb. She moved around a bit before snuggling into me even more, which to be honest I didn't think was possible. Although with Casey nothing's impossible. I let out a deep sigh before I realized I didn't know why I was in the hospital. I thought back to the last few days. Let's see, my dad and Nora announced the news about going to Disney World, I was writing a song for Casey, we broke a lamp and got grounded. That's when it hit me. I had fallen on Casey's night stand, at least I think it was her nightstand. I glanced at the clock, it said 3:32 a.m. I should probably go back to sleep they're not going to be up for a while.

****Later that day****

I woke up to the smell of coffee. It was my favorite smell, sometimes when I was little I would take out the ground coffee and just smell it. I never liked the taste of it though just the smell. I glanced at the couch only to find it empty. I glanced at the clock again and noticed it was 10:00 a.m. my dad and Nora are probably at work and had probably taken everyone else home with them. I glanced down at my chest and noticed Casey wasn't there, she probably went home too. I suddenly had the feeling of loneliness, my family and girlfriend had left, I was all alone. That's when I heard a small noise coming from beside me. I looked over and found Casey asleep in a chair beside me with a coffee at her feet. So that's why I smelled it so strong! "Casey? Casey, wake up." I said, my voice was a little weak from not talking plus I'm thirsty. I heard a low moan as she swatted her hand like she was trying to swat a bug and turned over to the other side. I laughed silently. "Casey wake up!" I said it a little louder this time. Her eyes opened slightly as she said in a tired voice. "What do you want?" She wasn't looking the right way either. "Case over here." She turned her head in my direction and her eyes turned from sleepy to as wide as saucers. "Derek?" She asked in disbelief. Geez how long had I been out?

"Yes Casey?" I asked her casually. She ran over to the bed and climbed into bed with me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she snuggled into me.

"Your awake, your finally awake." She mumbled into my chest.

"Yeah Case I'm awake. Wait what do you mean finally? How long have I been out for?" I was starting to get nervous. Casey probably sensed my nerves because she said,

"Derek, relax. You haven't even been out for a full 24 hours. I've just missed you so much that it feels like it's been forever." She said as she nuzzled back into my chest.

"I missed you too Casey. So what happened?"

She looked up at me in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean the accident. How bad did I get hurt?"

"Oh. You just got a scratch on your back. It was pretty big though and a little deeper so they had to give you stitches." I nodded not knowing what else to say.

After a few minutes Casey spoke up. "I almost forgot to ask, How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "I feel okay, I mean I have a little pain in my back."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's not your fault, but you can do something to make me feel better." I gave her my famous smirk hoping she'd catch on. She did. She leaned in closer to me and planted her lips on mine. I slowly tried to lift my arms around her waist and found that I couldn't, it was too painful. I could tell Casey sensed my pain because she pulled away and gave me a worried look, she didn't even have to say anything her eyes spoke for themselves. I gestured to my arms with my head.

"Try to sit up." she said after a moment.

"What does sitting up have to do with my arms?" I was completely confused, I had told her my arms were hurting, not that I couldn't sit the less I followed her directions and sat up. It sent a ton of pain through my back but I still did it.

"Now why'd you ask me to sit up when I told you my arms hurt?"

"So we could continue doing this." She kissed me on my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. That's when a light bulb went off in my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist and found that I could do it with no problem. Casey's a genius. She almost wrapped her feet around my back but stopped because she must have remembered my injury. I was too involved in the kiss though to feel pain so I lifted her legs and put them around me and luckily she didn't argue. I moved my hands up and down her sides going over her curves, this was one of if not the best I've ever had. Just as I thought that Casey's cell phone rang. She pulled back and untangled herself from my body. She stayed on the bed though and snuggled up to me.

"Hello?" "Oh hi mom." "Your what?" "Yeah he's awake." "Okay see you in a bit."

I gave her a look that said 'Well?'

"They're coming up, the whole family." She said as she got off the bed and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"We need a topic of conversation, anything." Casey said.

My eyes were frantically looking around the room trying to find something we could talk about. My eyes finally rested on the coffee cup and that gave me an idea.

"We could about different smells we like." I said as soon as the idea popped into my head. Casey looked at me as if I had ten heads. "What?" I asked.

"How'd you come up with that idea?"

"I saw the coffee cup and I immediately thought about how I love the smell of coffee."

"Okay. Since i can't think of anything else we'll go with your idea. I guess I like the smell of cinnamon."

"Oh yeah that's a good smell, I like the smell of chocolate." She giggled.

"But my favorite smell is the smell of you." She smirked at me and planted a small kiss on my lips right when the door opened.

**A/N: I know I know why smells I just thought of it, it fit the coffee thing! Okay so please review! It means a lot to me. By the way sorry it took a little while to update, I've been kinda busy!**

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

****Casey's P.O.V. ****

I had just planted my lips on Derek's when I heard the squeak of the door. I immediately pulled away from Derek and scrambled into the seat next to him.

"Relax Casey it's just us." I heard Edwin's voice coming from the doorway. My head shot up and I saw Edwin standing in the door way with Lizzie right by his side. I put my hand over my heart. They had scared me half to death.

"You guys scared me! I thought you were mom and George."

"Sorry Casey, Edwin and I decided to race to the front so that you guys didn't get caught well you know."

"It's alright guys, it's actually a good thing you raced ahead if you didn't we would have gotten caught by…" I was cut off by the door opening revealing my mom, and George. "Mom, George!" I said greeting them and finishing my sentence at the same time.

"Hi Casey. Oh Derek I'm so glad that you're awake! We were so worried!" My mom said while hugging him. "Hi Nora." Derek said as he awkwardly hugged her back. I giggled because he doesn't like hugs. Well from anyone other than me.

George on the other hand said nothing and did nothing. He just had a face that looked somewhat angry but also looked relieved all at the same time. I could tell that he was relieved because Derek was awake but mad that Derek had snuck out of his room and into mine. He had tried to get the answers out of me but I really had no clue. In fact I was just as eager as him to find out.

"Hey Derek it's good to see that you're awake!" George said.

"Hi Dad." Was all Derek could say. Suddenly Marti came running in yelling, "Smerek!" She jumped onto his bed and climbed into his lap giving him a gigantic hug.

"Hey Smart! How have you been?" He said hugging her back. Okay so he lets Marti and I hug him.

"I've been good Smerek, but I missed you."

"I missed you too Smarti!" George suddenly cleared his throat. You know like when you don't have anything stuck in your throat you're just trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone immediately looked up.

"Uh Derek and Casey your mother and I need to talk to you." He looked around at Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti before saying. "Alone." The three youngest kids sighed and left the room. George obviously didn't want the kids to hear this but his plan failed, Edwin and Lizzie probably had their ears pressed up against the door and were going to tell Marti everything they heard.

"What did you want to talk about Dad?" Derek asked.

"I want to talk about why you were sneaking into Casey's room." George yelled. He never yells unless he's really angry.

"Uh I was hungry so I decided to sneak through the vents through the kitchen but Edwin drew my map of the vents upside down so I ended up in Casey's room."

"Derek are you crazy! Climbing through a vent is extremely dangerous, do you know how badly you could've gotten hurt if that vent had broken underneath you!" My mom said. Or should I say yelled.

"I know I'm sorry but I was really hungry!" Derek protested.

"Derek you know there's this new invention, it's called your brain, you should use it some time!" I said. I hated mocking him but I couldn't make the rents suspicious.

"I do use my brain!"

"Then why did you climb through an air vent?" My mom asked.

"Like I said, I was hungry and when I'm hungry I tend to listen to my stomach instead of my brain."

"Derek, why didn't you just knock on the door and ask us for some food?" George said his voice one under yelling.

"I guess I didn't think of that. I'm really sorry dad." Derek said sheepishly. He was even blushing.

"We forgive you Derek but you're still grounded for two months." My mom stated.

"Fine. Wait what about the Disney trip?" Derek pointed out. My mom looked to George for help.

"You won't be going on the trip." George said firmly. Derek now had a huge grin on his face. Great now I have to spend two weeks away from Derek! Unless…

"George do you really think it's the smartest idea to leave Derek home alone? What if he throws a party again?"

"Huh?" Was all Derek could say. I gave him a look and he immediately understood what I meant.

"She has a point Derek. All right then, it's decided, Casey and Derek will stay home from Disney World."

"WHAT?" I said. I was actually really excited but of course I had to act like I couldn't stand him.

"George maybe it isn't fair to leave the kids home while we go on vacation, especially since Casey didn't do anything. We should at least have them go somewhere."

"Like where do you suggest?" George asked.

"Well Casey went to this math camp in New York. She loved it there and it was very educational. So that way Casey could still enjoy her summer, Derek could still be punished and he would be supervised!"

"That's perfect! You two will go to math camp!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Derek yelled.

"YAYYYYY!" I yelled at the exact same time.

"I can buy the tickets for you mom, if you want." I suggested.

"That would be fabulous Casey, Thank you!" I smiled. I had an idea. this was going to be one summer Derek will never forget.

**A/N: I'm really sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! I wrote like a paragraph and then realized it went against the plot so I had to delete it and I also had writers block! Again I'm really sorry! So review, please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in… well over a week. I went on vacation for like three days and I'm going back to school soon so anyway please enjoy chapter 4! Oh and Thanks so much to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.**

****Derek's P.O.V. ****

"Alright Derek what's bugging you?" Edwin finally asked. He had been sitting in my chair while I paced the floor like a million times. "What makes you think something's bugging me?" Great now he's definitely going to know something's up, my voice just sounded more worried than it did when Casey was dating Scott. I hate that Scott, not only did he cheat on Casey but he also got to kiss her and hug her like I wanted to do so much.

"Derek I think it's pretty obvious something's bugging you, I mean look at yourself. Your shirt is halfway off, (**A/N: It looked like it did when Casey was dating Scott.)**your hair is messier than usual, and well to be honest Derek, you sound like you're losing it!" Edwin said, his voice shouting the last part.

"Well you should know what's bugging me. I mean you and Lizzie had your ears pressed against the door." I said accusingly with a small flame burning through my eyes.

"Well even if we did have our ears pressed up against the door, which we didn't, we wouldn't be able to hear your conversation anyway, the doors are sound proof." Edwin shot back with a beat that tone in his voice. I smirked, I could beat that.

"How would you know the doors are sound proof if you didn't _try_ to listen to our conversation?" I said with a slight gotcha tone of voice and a smirk on my face.

"Alright we tried to listen to your conversation but we failed." He said, finally cracking.

"Okay now that I know you weren't spying, I'll tell you what's bugging me." I decided I should give in too. Besides Edwin usually helps me at times like these. "Okay so Mom and Dad decided that I should be punished for going through the air vents, and they decided that I can't go to Disney World."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? I thought you didn't want to go to Disney World." Edwin interrupted. I gave him a glare that told him to shut up and let me finish. "Sorry." Edwin mumbled under his breath.

"As I was saying, I was happy that I didn't have to go to Disney until Casey said that I might have a party if I was left home alone."

"Which you would." Edwin interrupted, again.

"Yes, now will you stop interrupting the story teller!"

"Sorry continue." Edwin quietly said, with a look of shame flooding his eyes.

"So when Casey said that, George thought that Casey should stay home with me and make sure that I didn't throw any parties. And yes Edwin normally that would be a good thing." I said before he could interrupt again. "But Nora didn't think that Casey deserved to be punished because she hadn't done anything. Then Nora mentioned this math camp that Casey and I could go to! Edwin the problem is I'm going to have to learn over the summer!" I said with probably a tortured look on my face.

"Well when are the rents buying the tickets?"

"They're not buying them, Casey is!" I said, with my arms flailing in every direction. Wow, flailing, I didn't even know I knew that word.

"So then go talk to Casey about it!" Edwin shouted sitting up from his chair. Well actually more like bouncing up.

"Talk to Casey? It's math camp Edwin, she loves math there's no way she can be talked out of going to a camp about her favorite thing."

"So you're just going to give up? Derek Venturi never gives up, now go in there and talk Casey out going to math camp!" Edwin screamed, sounding like a military man.

"You're right! Derek Venturi doesn't give up, I'm gonna go talk to Casey!" I said while running out of the room.

"Yeah Derek, you can do this!" I heard Edwin screaming from my bedroom. I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this.

As soon as I had reached Casey's door all the confidence had drained out of me, which didn't take long since she lived in the room right next to me. I could feel a thin layer of sweat on my forehead as I reached for the doorknob, my hands felt clammy and weak. I can't do this I mean Casey is almost impossible to convince, unless I give her a kiss. A smirk appeared on my face and a whole new layer of confidence swept over me.

I opened Casey's door to find her sitting at her desk. What if she had already bought the tickets?

"Hey Derek." Casey said not looking up from the computer screen. How'd she know it was me?

As if reading my thoughts she said, "I could tell it was you because you're the only one in this family who doesn't knock."

"Right. So did you buy the tickets yet?"

"No not yet Derek, I'm trying to find the cheapest airline ticket." Why would we need an airline ticket? Wasn't the camp in Toronto? You're just supposed to take a train ticket there.

"Why would we need to take a plane to get to math camp?" I asked her.

She got up from her desk to get some papers before saying. "Who said we're going to math camp?" She asked mysteriously.

"What do you mean? We have to go to math camp, it's our, I mean my punishment."

"Yeah I know. Math camp is where our parents think we're going." She said adding a little emphasis on the think. I gave her confused look saying I had no clue what she meant.

"Look I'm not going to make you go to math camp during the summer and to be honest I hated math camp." I could tell by her voice that she sounded ashamed.

"Then why did you act all excited and offer to buy the tickets?"

"I had to fool my mom, duh! And if I buy the tickets then we won't have to go to math camp we can go someplace else."

"Like where?"

"I was thinking Paris." She had an evil smirk on her face and I immediately caught on to what she meant.

"Oh I get it you want to spend time in the most romantic city in the world with your boyfriend." I said with a smile.

"No Derek." At this my smile dropped and I was about to say 'what do you mean' but she talked before I could. "I want to practice my French kissing with my boyfriend."

"Oh I like the way you think!" I said as I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

**A/N: Okay I want to apologize once again for the wait. But I have now decided that I'm going to update every weekend. I don't have an exact day because some days I might have to do my homework or I'll be busy so just look around for this story on the weekend. And if I don't update for some reason on the weekend, then the next weekend I'll give you guys two chapters and hopefully an excuse! Or I'll update during the week, if I can. : ) So can guys please review? Thanks!**

**-Rockgirl : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay as promised I updated on the weekend! Sort of. Well it's Labor day and this is Labor day weekend so I'm counting today as part of the weekend. : ) So anyway here's chapter 5!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

****Derek's P.O.V. ** **

When Casey pulled away from the kiss I realized that we hadn't been French kissing. She had said she wanted to practice her French kissing so why didn't she try?

"Hey I thought you said that you wanted to practice French kissing?" I said, speaking my thoughts aloud.

"I do." Casey replied simply while returning her attention back to her computer.

"Then why weren't we practicing just now?" She has to make up her mind. I mean she says she wants to practice her French kissing but when I give her a chance to, she doesn't do it.

"Because for me it doesn't count as French kissing unless I'm in France." She stated, not taking her eyes off of the computer. I let out a loud groan before exiting the room. And I swear that as I was leaving the room I saw a smirk appear on Casey's face. Was she just trying to annoy me? Wait correction, is she just trying to _torture _me? It's not the fact that I want to experience French kissing for the first time that's the torturing part, because believe me I've French Kissed many girls before, it's the fact that I want to French kiss with Casey. I want to be able to feel her tongue intertwine with mine and have my tongue poking around her mouth and vice versa. That's the torturing part. I mean Casey and I have kissed before but you know once you experience French kissing regular kissing is like nothing in comparison. And Casey's a better kisser than any other girl that I've kissed, so French kissing her will be like walking through heavan. _Ugh_ _just forget about French kissing for awhile Derek. It'll only be another week before you can kiss Casey the way you want to. _

"I'll just have to occupy myself. It's the only way not to think about Casey's lips."

"What about Casey's lips?" Edwin asks, appearing out of no where.

"Geez Edwin, do you ever knock?" I yelled at him with fire burning through my eyes.

Edwin held up his arms in defense. "Sorry D, but your door was open. Now what was this about Casey's lips?" He asks going from defensive to detective in a matter of seconds. I let out a groan because I knew I was going to have to tell him. Whenever he goes into detective mode he doesn't stop with questions.

I take a look around and then quickly shut the door. There's no way my dad and Nora can hear what I'm about to say, because if they did then I would never get to do French kissing with Casey.

"Alright well Casey's planning to take us to Paris instead of going to math camp. She wants to practice her French kissing with me but she wants to wait until we're in Paris and well it's Torture!" I grabbed Edwin by his shirt and put his face so close to mine that our noses were touching. "Do you know what it's like to have someone kiss you after they said they wanted to practice French kissing but then they plan on not French kissing you until you get to Paris?"

"Uh Derek….. can't breathe." Edwin said, out of breathe. His face was even turning a light shade of blue.

"Oh sorry Ed." I replied.

"It's cool." He said while fixing his shirt the way the cool guys do in movies.

"I know how you feel Derek. I mean I've never told anyone this but.." I cut him off.

"You like Lizzie." I finished for him and I could by his shocked face that I had said the exact words he was planning to.

"How'd you know?" Edwin asked with a shocked voice. In fact his voice matched his face perfectly.

"Dude it's obvious." I replied with a small smirk on my face. He put his head down in embarrassment and flushed a deep shade of red.

"But another thing that's obvious is that she feels the exact same way." I said my smirk getting larger by the second.

"You think so?" He asked his voice and eyes filled with hope. I let a small smile appear on my face as I ruffled his hair and said "I know so."

"Thanks Derek. I think I'm going to tell Lizzie how I feel." He said running out of the room. I let out a deep sigh as he did because I wasn't totally sure that Lizzie liked him back. _Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? _Just as I was finishing my thought Edwin appeared at my doorway again. "Oh and good luck with Casey." He said leaving as quickly as he came.

**A/N: Okay I know, kinda short. I apologize but tomorrow is my first day of jr. high and I'm a little nervous. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. Well, if I don't have any homework. Okay so if you guys could please review it would mean a lot to me. : ) **

**-Rockgirl **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry for not updating last weekend or at all during the week. But I do have an excuse! I had practice after school and then I had homework so I couldn't get to a computer. But this weekend I don't have a lot of homework so I'm going to update! Okay enough of my talking (or in this case writing), on with the story! : D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

****Edwin's P.O.V. ****

_Okay Edwin you can do this! Remember she likes you back!_

_**You don't know that.**_

_Yes I do, Derek said that she likes me! _

_**Derek could've been lying. **_

_You're right, what if Derek was lying to me? Then I'd be making a fool of myself in front of Lizzie. I can't let her know that I love her at least not...._ My thoughts were interrupted when Lizzie suddenly opened her door. "Edwin? What are you doing?"

Before I could stop myself I blurted out. "I love you!" As soon as I said the words I immediately wanted to take them back. I clamped my hand over my mouth as if I could stop them from reaching her but obviously I couldn't because the damage had been done. She just stood there as a wave of shock had crossed her face leaving her eyes wide and her mouth agape. I waved my hand in front in of her face and snapping my fingers trying to wake her from her trance. "Lizzie? Are you okay?" My words seemed to wake her up because her moth closed and her eyes turned back to their normal size.

"Did you just say that you loved me?" She asked still surprised.

"Uh yeah I did." I said sheepishly while rubbing my neck and blushing. Wait a minute, blushing? Real men don't blush. Right after I said the words she ran into her room and shut the door in my face. Great I've just been rejected by my own sister.

_**Ha I told you Derek was lying!**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**Someone isn't in a very good mood!**_

_Ugh I told you to shut up!_

_**Fine I'll leave you alone!**_

_Good. _

I have to talk to Derek about this! I can't believe he would lie to me about something as serious as love.

****Derek's P.O.V. ****

I was in the middle of a conversation with Sam on AIM when Edwin burst in with an angry look on his face. This could only mean on thing, he was rejected! I quickly closed the conversation and turned my attention over to him.

As soon as he was sure he had my full attention he went over to me and grabbed my shirt with his hand, pulled my face up to his and screamed in my face "I thought you said Lizzie liked me!" I quickly removed his hand before responding. "She does." I said a bit out of breath.

"Then why did she reject me!"

"Okay how exactly did she reject you?" He gave me a weird look before he answered. "Why does that matter?"

"Because she may have not rejected you, she may have just needed time to think." I said in a professional tone.

"Well then why didn't she just tell me that instead of slamming the door in my face?" Edwin said back at his screaming tone.

"She may have been nervous and may have not known what to say. That happens to girls sometimes." Wow I was starting to sound a lot like Casey. Maybe I should stop going to her for help.

"So then how long do think it's going to take her to know what to say?"

"It depends on how long it takes her to gather her feelings." He gave me a weird look. I knew what he meant. He wanted to know when I started giving professional like advice. "Casey." He gave a curt nod when I said the name.

"Just don't give up Edwin. Remember no girl can resist the Venturi charm." I said sounding like the old Derek. But what I said was true. No girl could ever resist my charm, even Casey couldn't stay away.

"You're right Derek. I think I just need to put a little charm on her." I gave a smirk, of course I was right. As he ran out of my room he stopped at the door and turned around. "Thanks Derek." Was all he said before running off to Lizzie's room.

"You're welcome Ed." I shouted after him before returning to my conversation with Sam.

**A/N: Okay I know it's not that long but I think it's a nice chapter. I mean it has a little Lizwin and a little bit of brotherly love with Derek and Edwin. Please review. Reviews always mean a lot to me. :) **

**-Rockgirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated but I've just been super busy! But anyway please enjoy chapter 7! : ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. **

****Casey's P.O.V. ****

"Derek come on we're going to be late!" I yelled from the garage. Derek and I are supposed to drive to the airport together but if he doesn't hurry up we're going to miss our flight! "I'm coming!" I heard Derek's voice from the top of the stairs.

"What did you have to get anyway? I mean our suitcases are in the car."

"I just wanted to make sure I had everything." He said jumping from the top of the stairs.

"Please, since when do make sure of anything?" I said in a teasing and also suspicious voice.

"I just want to be more responsible," He said in a mature voice.

"Please Derek, you and responsible don't even fit into the same sentence." George said coming out of nowhere.

"Now Casey are you sure you guys have everything you need because we won't be able to rush anything over to you."

"Yeah mom I'm sure. I triple checked all our suitcases." I said, knowing I was going to get a remark from Derek.

"You went through my suitcases! Geez Case I know you think I'm hot but isn't it a little stalkerish to go through my stuff?"

"Shut up Derek I didn't check your suitcases." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah alright Case, we'll go with that."

"_Der-ek! _You are so annoying! I hate you!" I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. Derek, surprisingly, was right behind me. The rents probably wanted him to apologize to me.

"Look okay the rents are watching me so I'm really really sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

"No but thanks for the apology." I gave him a smirk, not unlike his. It didn't seem to amuse him because he pushed past me and hopped into the drivers seat. Then he started pulling away without me! "DER-EK!" I called after him. He either couldn't hear me or he was ignoring me. I'm going to go for the second one. I quickly whipped my phone out and sent him a text. _This will get him to come back. _I closed my phone with an evil smirk on my face.

****Derek's P.O.V. ****

I was laughing my head off. I had left Casey at the house, she had looked so mad! She's always so cute when she's mad. The only thing is I hope she's not too mad. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang telling me I had a text. I pulled over to the side of the road to check my phone because my dad had always said not to check texts when driving. The message was from Casey.

**I cannot believe you left me here! U r such a jerk!**

**I don't know y I ever fell 4 u. we r over! **

**-Casey**

Oh my god, did Casey really break up with me or is this all some joke to get me to come back? If it is a joke she'll probably make me beg for forgiveness and then tell me she was joking. She'd probably get it all on video too and then show all my friends. I will not be embarrassed like that! But then again if it isn't a joke and I don't go back I could lose Casey forever! Well I lost Casey once and I'm not going down that road again so I'm turning back, even if it means she could possibly put me begging for forgiveness on the internet; only if it's a joke though.

****Casey's P.O.V. ***

I checked my phone to see if Derek had gotten my text. He had, so he should be home in a couple of minutes. I had to act angry and upset, after all we had "broken up". I figured I should wait in the kitchen, so when he came through the door I would be right there. First I had to fake cry, which is pretty easy for me. I've always been a great actress. I got the waterworks going in a matter of minutes, just in time for Derek to come home. Luckily I had had the time to grab a big spoon and ice cream. I always ate ice cream out of the tub when I was upset.

****Derek's P.O.V. ****

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Casey with a spoon eating ice cream out of the container. That was never a good sign because she only did that when she was upset. _Or maybe she just couldn't find a bowl. _I kept convincing myself that it was only because she couldn't find a bowl until I saw a tear, it was one lone one that landed right on the spoon and trickled down it. My heart ached because I knew I had done this. I hadn't done that much but Casey's always been very sensitive and this isn't the first time I've been a jerk to her in this relationship. "Casey? Are you ok?" I was still at the door, to afraid to take another step. My eyes were frozen on her, waiting for her to respond.

"Just leave me alone Derek! I hate you!" I looked at her tear streaked face and then looked into her eyes knowing I could find the truth there, and I did. Her eyes spoke the same words her mouth had. They burned with a strong hatred but were softened by heartbreak. "Casey the rents are gone you can give up the act." I said keeping my cool even though on the inside my heart was being torn to shreds.

"What act? There is no act, Derek." I could see in her eyes she meant it. Those words pierced me like knives. I could no longer feel. My heart was pounding, my palms were sweating. The room was spinning. I felt the same way I had on the boat when we broke up. "Casey." My voice cracked as I said her name. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it Derek." She said before turning and running up the stairs, tears still falling from her face. My knees gave out and I fell to the floor. There were now tears streaming down my face. I never cried. My heart was torn. As the tears slowed, I reached into my pocket and took out the locket I was going to give her when we got to Paris. I opened the locket and looked at the picture of me and Casey on the boat. I remember that day. It was the first day we had started dating. "It's really over." I whispered to myself before breaking into another cry.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! sorry but I had to do it! But again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but like I said I've been really busy and I had writer's block! Grr.. I hate it! So could you guys please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter, I love hearing what you have to say! : ) And hopefully my next chapter will be out soon! : D **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


End file.
